We Want to Be in Pictures
by PinkyandtheBrainfan88
Summary: Bugs Bunny is doing very well in Warner Brothers, but he overhears that he might be given less major roles! Can Bugs convince the studio he can still act major roles? First chapter in a "sequel" of You Ought to Be in Pictures, I recommend you watch that before reading this.


It was another workday in Termite Terrace, the studio making Warner Brothers cartoons. all the animators, writers and directors were working on cartoons and Porky Pig, Daffy Duck and all the other Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies characters were on paper, either waiting for their next cartoon role or acting in one as the animators drew them.

Now they had been created by animators, the cartoon characters _could _come to life without any help from them, though they could only do it at limited times: every break in each workday and while the studio workers were away.

Yesterday's lunch break had been a very exhausting one for poor Porky. After Daffy Duck, who had thought of a sneaky way to receive a new, better work contract, had "forced" Porky out of the studio, to find some "better work than cartoons", Porky was very glad to get back to the Termite Terrace Studios and was also very relieved to find out his contract had not been torn up, as he had previously thought and he could still continue working in cartoons. The day was disappointing for Daffy Duck as well, he had planned this scheme for weeks, as he was desperate to get better roles in Warner Brothers cartoons and all he received were a few punches from Porky when he arrived back at the studio.

This morning, a new cartoon had been started, featuring one of Termite Terrace's latest characters: Bugs Bunny. He had starred in four episodes already as his well-established Bugs Bunny character and he was eager to continue in his main role in _Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt_. Unfortunately for Bugs Bunny, he heard this conversation between director Friz Freleng and animator Gerry Chinquy:

Gerry: This is sure going to be a good episode Freleng. You certainly are a good director.

Friz: Yes, but I'm a bit worried….

Gerry: Ah why's that?

Friz: We're really putting up Bugs Bunny into very big roles very quickly. I'm not sure he's going to keep his talent at his current level.

Gerry: Really? What do you think we should do about it?

Friz: Maybe give him a new contract for secondary roles. Then he can build up, you see? Of course, we've given him this place in this cartoon, so he can do this major role now.

Gerry: Yes of course, he's _very _excited 'bout it.

Friz: That's great. Keep on with your animating, Gerry, I'll see you at lunch!

Even though it was such a casual, light chat, it made Bugs Bunny feel entirely cold, even slightly affecting his acting ability in the cartoon. He felt _so _good to have come this far so quickly, in fact, contrary to what Friz was saying, it was _helping _his acting, not _hindering _it. Remembering Daffy's behaviour the previous day, Bugs Bunny wondered if they should have a discussion about receiving better contracts.

Finally, lunch break arrived and everyone rushed out of the studio at the speed of cheetahs. Immediately escaping from his cartoon, Bugs Bunny wandered over to Daffy Duck, who was currently in an episode called "A Coy Decoy", all about a bookstore and how Daffy Duck went through different stories in the store.

"Hey Daffy, down here," beckoned Bugs from below the desk.

"Huh?" Daffy asked, peering down. He had not spoken all that much to Bugs Bunny during their acting career, often, as Bugs Bunny was almost as successful as Daffy Duck, the bird tried to keep away from the rabbit.

"Oh, hello Bugsth!" exclaimed Daffy, climbing down from the desk and landing lightly on the floor. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually. I heard that Friz Freleng might change my contract so I work less and get more secondary than main roles."

"No way!" cried Daffy. Even though he quite disliked Bugs, he knew that he was very good as an actor and overall deserved his place. "That'sth really sthrange. The public love you."

"Yeah…" Bugs admitted modestly. "Anyway, I was wanting to talk to you about asking for the same contract together. You could get a new contract for more main roles and I can keep mine."

"So basthically we'd be equal?" asked Daffy. The prospect of actually liking Bugs Bunny seemed appealing to the duck in some way.

"Yes, that's what I figured. Is it a deal? Will you team up with me to get the same contract each?"

Daffy paused slightly, briefly wondering how the studio would react to their pleas. Remembering how much the public actually liked both of them, he smiled and replied, "Deal." They shook hands and made their way to Leon Schelinsinger's office.


End file.
